


they say before you start a war (you'd better know what you're fighting for)

by lilithqueen



Category: Obsidian and Blood - Aliette de Bodard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Harbinger of the Storm divergence, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Strangulation, Temporary Character Death, this is a No Sympathy For Tizoc household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithqueen/pseuds/lilithqueen
Summary: Acatl is executed for treason.Teomitl will bring him back even if he has to walk into Mictlan to do it.
Relationships: Acatl/Teomitl





	they say before you start a war (you'd better know what you're fighting for)

**Author's Note:**

> title: [angel with a shotgun - the cab](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQKMLmXc0xo)

His knees hurt, and the stone under them was cold. It was an absurd detail to focus on when he was bound hand and foot with the executioner looping a garrote around two meaty fists next to him, but that was what stuck in Acatl’s mind. He was going to die, and his knees hurt. And, to add insult to injury, he was going to go to his death with his hair badly in need of a wash and something stuck in his back teeth. He prodded it with his tongue. It didn’t help at all.

He took one deep breath. Another. Any one could be his last. He was careful to keep them deep and even; he would not die sobbing and hyperventilating, begging for mercy. _Though it be jade, it is crushed; though it be precious gold, it crumbles. For we_ _do not live_ _forever on this earth, but only for a little while._

A hand in his hair yanked his head up, and the cord came to rest loosely around his neck. He took another breath. _Mihmatini. Teomitl. I’m sorry._

“And so the traitor falls.”

Oh, Duality preserve him. He was going to spend his last moments on earth listening to Tizoc _gloat._ Of all the indignities heaped upon him, this was one he knew he didn’t deserve. Somehow, he found words enough to snarl, “Hurry up.” It came out as a slurred rasp.

Tizoc smirked at him. He shut his eyes, but he could still hear the smug glee in his voice. It made him want to be sick. Throwing up on Tizoc’s sandals would even be satisfying; too bad the bastard was out of the likely splash zone. “And which of us is on his knees, priest? Which of us has betrayed the Mexica Empire with his words and deeds? It surely isn’t me; you know _I’ve_ always worked for the good of Tenochtitlan, despite your efforts to obstruct my path. I do hope you’ll find an ample reward for your pains in the hereafter.”

There was more after that, but Acatl wasn’t paying attention. The cord was starting to draw tight. One more breath. Another. The darkness behind his eyelids was starting to flash. Another breath— _no_ —he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t _breathe._ He bucked and jolted instinctively, eyes fluttering open in time to catch blurred images of Quenami and the She-Snake watching him; if he’d had his hands free, he knew he would be clawing his fingers to ribbons against the tough cord.

_I can’t—_

He needed air. He needed air and there wasn’t any, he was choking, he was going to _die—_

It wouldn’t be Tlalocan that awaited him, he knew, despite the manner of his death. A High Priest could go no other place than the realm of their patron. After this, he rather thought it would be a relief. At least in Mictlan, he could rest. Lord Death was always fair. Lord Death would let him fade the way his body was stubbornly refusing to.

_No. It’s over. It’s over. I’m—only hurting myself—_

His eyes snapped open as a twist of the cord sliced into his throat, feeling the sting and the trickle of upwelling blood. The sun blazed down, bathing the courtyard in light. For a moment, he could focus— _there_ was Tizoc smirking, and _there_ was Quenami with a twist to his mouth—but then the darkness flooded his vision again, and though he kept his eyes open he saw nothing.

This was it, then. He thought he should probably be afraid; maybe it was the lack of air that was making it so difficult for him to struggle. His limbs felt like stones, the hammering of his heart echoing like a drum through his ribcage.

The cord bit deep, but it no longer hurt.

He couldn’t feel his own heartbeat anymore. Soon, he couldn’t feel the cord either.

As he faded, he thought he heard the ahuizotls’ song.

& &

Acatl’s knives burned at Teomitl’s hips, sending bile up into his throat and frozen emptiness down into his stomach. The pain spurred him onwards. If he was late—

He didn’t want to think about what would happen if he was late. Part of him cursed Nezahual; if he hadn’t run out of power merely getting them out and finding them a boat, they’d have Quetzalcoatl’s magic to speed them on their way. Instead there was only him and the ahuizotls, who were still fast on land but not fast enough. _Gods, please. Please, I’ll build so many temples, I’ll cover you in gold,_ _the_ _blood_ _of eagles, the hearts of jaguars_ _—just let me save him._ Down the corridor, through one room and another, turning when the sparks of Acatl’s knives sang _close, close,_ and then he was bursting through the entrance curtain and for a heartstopping second he couldn’t move.

There was his brother, smug grin slipping into surprise as he registered the interruption. There was Quenami, backing away with his empty hands raised as though that would save him. There was the swirl of a black cloak around the far corner—the She-Snake, fleeing like a coward. There were even guards, looking panicked as they drew their weapons. And in the center of the courtyard was the executioner loosening his garrote to let Acatl fall bonelessly to the ground, eyes blank and unseeing. Dead. _Dead._ He didn’t need the rattling chill of the knives to tell him that.

_No. No. Nonononono—_

Teomitl’s mind was a whirlwind of horror and pain, but he’d been in enough campaigns now that his body knew exactly what to do. He couldn’t feel his hands, but that didn’t matter.

He drew his sword and opened himself to Chalchiuhtlicue’s power.

It felt like being at the bottom of the lake; it always did, but this time the water numbed him. He saw the world through lake water, through the eddying rush of a streambed. His heart pulsed like ripples on the shore. When he breathed, he tasted algae; inside his head, the ahuizotls’ song rose in a chorus, threatening to drown out his thoughts until he wrestled them back into submission. _Kill. Kill them._

They leapt to obey. He was only vaguely aware of the executioners and guards screaming as his beasts descended on them in a flood of snapping teeth and grasping claws, even when one took a swing at him. He parried it without looking; all his attention was on Tizoc. Tizoc, who had just slain Acatl. Tizoc, who was unarmed. Tizoc, who was trying to _speak,_ as though anything he said could possibly bring Acatl back, could undo what he’d done.

“So you _have_ betrayed me!” It sounded like it was coming from underwater.

It was just possible that, if he’d been contrite, he might have earned a few more seconds of life. Unlikely, but possible. But this? This— _vindication,_ as though he was saying he’d been right, and he’d die being right? Teomitl sucked in a breath, feeling it scorch his lungs. _“No.”_

And then he swung his sword in an upward arc, feeling it cleave flesh and bone; something snapped off in Tizoc’s sternum on the way to the heart, but that was alright. He’d fix it later. Hot blood sprayed his face as Tizoc screamed and screamed and _screamed,_ and some knot in his chest eased. _Now I’ve betrayed you._ It would take him a good, long time to die.

He turned away, lifting his head. The executioner and both guards were down, ahuizotls feasting messily and adding the stench of entrails to the heavy odor of blood. They’d left a space around—around _Acatl,_ and ice threatened to flood his veins. _I’ve failed. Acatl, I’ve failed you._ He wanted to crumple in on himself, wanted to curl around Acatl’s corpse and weep like a child. If he’d been minutes earlier, Acatl would still be alive. Avenging him, killing Tizoc—he knew, deep in his soul, that Acatl would have urged him not to. He would have warned him about the boundaries of the Fifth World, the star demons threatening them all. Now he never would again. Grief rose like knives in his throat.

But he couldn’t give in to it, not yet; there was one foe in the courtyard he hadn’t yet accounted for. He could just make out Quenami huddling frozen and wide-eyed half behind a pillar, hands free of blood. Good. It would be easier to kill him if he didn’t have to deal with spells.

He strode over. He raised his sword.

Quenami’s voice wavered—rank fear, not the ripples of Jade Skirt’s magic in his ears. “My lord—Teomitl-tzin, please!”

 _Please, he says._ Rage threatened to choke him. _Would you have listened if Acatl had begged for his life? If he had asked to be spared, before you slew him?_ “Why? Why should I let you live?” _Acatl is dead. He is dead, and it’s because of you._ _I will carve out your heart for his funeral pyre._

Quenami swallowed hard, meeting his eyes. Blood trickled down his neck from where the edge of the sword bit into his flesh. There was fear in his face, yes, but also a stone-hard resolve. “I can bring him back.”

He took an unconscious step backwards, feeling the edges of his grief crumble under the first light touch of hope. _If he’s telling the truth. If—I could have Acatl back—_

“...Speak.”

&

Quenami spoke. There was a ritual, apparently; a secret passed down through Huitzilopochtli’s clergy from one High Priest to the next. Often it involved making a body of maize and amaranth dough, but given the condition of Acatl’s remains (all in one piece, evidently a rarity for this sort of thing), they would be able to dispense with that step. All they would need to do—a trifle, really—was go down into Mictlan and convince Lord Death to relinquish Acatl’s soul. The hardest part would be opening the way, for which Quenami would evidently require the other High Priests or—at _least,_ he said, as though Mihmatini couldn’t obliterate him—the Guardian of the Duality. Who had been sent away for her own safety but who had not, thank the gods, left for Popocatepetl yet. And who would have to be informed of her brother’s death.

Teomitl let other people handle the cleanup and the preparations. Nezahual appeared at some point, directing his warriors. He did not offer condolences, but they nodded at each other and somehow, obscurely, that helped. He didn’t think he could handle soft words at the moment; anger, turning a tight whirlpool in his chest, was keeping him on his feet and moving forward. If he stopped to think about it, he would fall apart.

Mihmatini waited for him in the Duality House. He was struck by how _normal_ she looked, surrounded by slaves and underlings. The sun shone down upon her, clear and bright—it was a beautiful day, when there should be storms to match the one in his heart—and she wore a sleeveless blouse embroidered with flowers. Looking at her, he might almost think the world was alright again.

And then she spoke, voice soft and raw. “I heard. Follow me.”

He followed.

The chamber she led him to was bare and impersonal, with a colorful pattern on the wall he was far too unfocused to make out. The only thing that mattered was the expression on Mihmatini’s face—grief-tight, with eyes like flint. He couldn’t find words at first; when he did, he was surprised at how steady he sounded. “Quenami says he can be brought back. There’s a ritual.”

She stared at the floor. He saw her fists clench. “And you trust him?”

“No.” _Not even as far as I can throw him._ He took a breath and continued, “But it’s all we have. I...I was too late to save him, Mihmatini, I saw him fall.” He’d closed Acatl’s eyes himself, hands shaking.

Mihmatini closed her eyes. “How...?”

He saw it again in his mind’s eye, that horrible ring around Acatl’s throat. The words floated up from far away. “...The flower garland.”

She took a slow, deep breath. He felt the magic of the Duality pulse within her, the thread connecting them flaring up like a line of fire. “Acatl wouldn’t want anyone to go through that. But if this fails—if it’s some sort of trap—I’m twisting the rope around Quenami’s neck myself.”

Some things never changed. He found he could breathe a little easier. “You’ll have to. I killed the executioner.”

“And your brother.”

There was no judgement in that voice, but he felt something twist in his chest anyway. “Acatl died of Tizoc’s—of his _paranoia_ and _incompetence!_ He killed him, as surely as if he’d done it with his own two hands. I’d do it over and over and be _glad_ about it!” _I wish I’d taken my time about it. See how many parts I could remove before he died._

Mihmatini was watching him, eyes shrewd. “You love my brother, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

For a shameful heartbeat, he thought of lying. _Like a brother,_ he could say. Or _Of course, he’s my honored teacher._ But he knew there was no use—Mihmatini’s words and tone had made it all too clear that she’d looked at him and seen straight to the core of his heart. He couldn’t deny it. Not when she was looking at him like that, assessing him without an ounce of judgement and waiting for him to speak truthfully. He could give her nothing else. “...I do.” _Duality preserve me, I do._

“Good.” She didn’t smile, but her face relaxed as she studied him. “He deserves that. He deserves...so much.” For a terrifying second her voice sounded watery, but then she squared her chin and added, “But you’ll do.”

It took a moment for him to register it as a dry attempt at humor, and the chuckle that came out had more in common with a sob. _Oh, Mihmatini. What would we do without you?_

She took a deep breath, wiping at her eyes. “Take me to Quenami. Whatever this ritual needs, I’ll do it.”

&

The ritual needed a great many things. Acatl’s corpse needed to be washed and laid out—straight, not curled for a burial—and a suitable space prepared. Mictlantecuhtli’s temple handled that, watched over by a gray-faced and nearly silent Ichtaca. Teomitl had never been in the temple’s innermost sanctum before, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about his surroundings when a single wrong move might put Acatl beyond his reach forever. Slaves brought the beasts they would need to sacrifice; Quenami moved gingerly among them, tallying cages of owls and hummingbirds and a huge, ill-tempered heron. Mihmatini carried armfuls of flowers for the Duality, the orange of marigolds and the red blossoms of plumeria the only color in the room.

Teomitl stood by, forcing himself not to fidget as the fog of centuries of Mictlan’s magic sizzled against his skin. Across the room stood Neutemoc, who hadn’t spoken a word since arriving with Mihmatini nearly an hour ago. At least there was _one_ other person who would much rather be fighting a dozen star demons at once than standing here waiting. There was very little he could do; it was up to Quenami to sacrifice the hummingbirds and trace the glyph for Four Jaguar while Acamapichtli did the same with the heron and the glyphs for Four Water and Four Rain. Ichtaca, knife in hand, took care of the owls and Four Wind. Four glyphs for the worlds that had come before, and living blood to bind them all into the spell. It wouldn’t have been enough—the ritual demanded all three High Priests—but then Mihmatini stepped forward, slashed her earlobes, and added her blood and the flowers to their work.

Quenami had the job of cutting a circle into the floor to enclose the space. He paused, gaze sweeping the room—how _dare_ he, they couldn’t afford to waste time—and lighting on Teomitl’s face, heedless of his furious glare. “Only one of you can go into Mictlan. This is not my realm, and I cannot widen the path. It can’t be Ichtaca; he needs to hold the way for us here.”

Teomitl didn’t need to think about it. “I’ll go.”

Another voice echoed his; confused, he looked up to see Neutemoc take a step forward, face set with grim determination. He met Teomitl’s eyes as he continued, “He’s my little brother.”

“He’s my—“ _Friend_ seemed inadequate, _teacher_ too base. _Beloved_ was something he couldn’t allow himself to think lest he break. It was easier, safer, to reach for other justifications, and they came easily to him in the memory of Mazatl’s curious hands and Ollin’s gummy smile. “What of your children, if this fails? Will you leave them orphans? Stay here, and let me bring Acatl-tzin back.”

Neutemoc studied him for a long moment, searching for something in his face. He seemed to find it, stepping back with a satisfied nod. “You’d better.”

As Quenami knelt to close the circle, Teomitl moved to take his prescribed position kneeling by Acatl’s head. He didn’t look down. He couldn’t bear to see that face waxy and still, not now.

A dog’s throat was slit, and the hymns began. He let the words wash over him, and the world around him started to fall away. Mindful of instructions, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling the temperature drop. The air took on the stale smell of a thousand years of dust and the reek of decay, acidic emptiness scouring the back of his throat. He had a moment to be glad he hadn’t eaten anything, and then his head was swimming too much for him to think. The only thing anchoring him to life was his heartbeat, steady and strong.

 _Beat._ He was weightless, floating.

_Beat._

A cold, wet nose nudged his palm, and he opened his eyes to a field of gray dust and a sky precisely one shade lighter. The dog that had been sacrificed was sitting in front of him, tail sending up little clouds every time it thumped. There was wet blood in its yellow fur, colors leaching to gray in light that seemed to come from nowhere.

It trotted off. He followed.

He very quickly lost track of how long he’d been walking. This area of Mictlan was devoid of any major hazards and landmarks; even if it hadn’t been, he was in no shape to take notice. He’d thought carrying Acatl’s knives was bad, but it was nothing to actually walking through Mictlan. The air sapped all joy and hope from his soul, leaving only the grim certainty that he had to keep going. Even anger, his constant companion, was too much effort; the heat of it was simply no match for the gnawing emptiness in his chest and the tremor in his limbs. Cold seeped through his veins and slowed his heart.

At least he could still feel it beating. He could take some comfort in that. _Acatl, wait for me. I’m coming for you._

The dog seemed to know where it was going. Though obsidian shards bit through his sandals and bloodied his feet, they left no marks on its paws. He kept walking, one foot in front of the other; blood was a small price to pay for Acatl’s soul. He would offer his heart if he thought it would help. There was nothing else he could do for the one he loved.

But oh, he was so _cold._ He was cold, and shivering sounded like too much work. Maybe he should rest for a while—yes, that sounded like a wonderful idea. There was a rock up ahead that had twisted itself into something vaguely like a tree, perfect to lean on.

He staggered towards it, slipping in his own blood, and fell facedown in the dust. It hurt. He couldn’t bring himself to care; the relief of letting the earth support his body was too great. Acatl could wait a little longer, surely. Surely…

Teeth fastened in his wrist, pain jangling up his arm. His eyes snapped open on instinct, free hand going for the sword he wasn’t wearing before he realized it was the dog, tugging pointedly at his forearm with a growl that seemed to say _If you aren’t going to walk to Lord Death’s throne, then I will drag you there._ It let him pull his arm free and stand up, but kept up its low, discontented rumble.

He felt like growling himself. _Fool that I am, how could I have forgotten? I can rest later._

They walked on. His wrist throbbed in time with the beat of his heart, tethering him to the world and to his mission. He would not fail. The road stretched on before him, and all he had to do was keep walking. One step. Another. Another.

And then the ground shifted, warped, _folded,_ and he stood before a dais made of bones where the world was filled with rot and ashes.

Somehow, he’d expected a temple; instead, Mictlantecuhtli’s and Mictecacihuatl’s thrones looked as though they’d grown out of the ground. Bundles of femurs formed the low arms, and the seats were made of a collection of pelvises bound with curved jawbones. Lord and Lady Death lounged side by side, watching him with an expression of amused indulgence on their sunken, skeletal faces. _Like I’m a dog that might be taught to perform clever tricks,_ he thought without much heat. He knew he should probably bow. He couldn’t make his knees bend.

Mictecacihuatl tilted Her head, studying him. “Well, well. What brings you to Our throne, little mortal?”

He’d never been good at speeches. “Acatl-tzin. Your High Priest. Where is he?”

“Ah.” She met Her husband’s eyes, and they shared a long look. She settled back on Her throne, a fan of scapulas sprouting up behind Her, and said, “We have taken him into Our home, as is Our right and privilege. He has assumed his proper place at the foot of Our throne.” She gestured expansively, and he followed the movement to something he hadn’t noticed before.

There, just in front of and between the two thrones, was a tiny, fluttering moth under a thin dome of dust and air. He felt his heart stutter in his chest. “Acatl.” A wild thought seized him— _grab him and run_ —but he knew he wouldn’t get far in Mictlantecuhtli’s domain. He’d be lucky even to feel the brush of wings against his skin.

He spun back to meet the gods’ gazes. “My Lady, My Lord, please reconsider. The Fifth World needs him back. We can’t—“ The star demons. The boundaries. “We’ll fall without him.”

“Worlds have fallen before.” Mictlantecuhtli drummed His fingers on the arm of His throne, bone on bone. “We have endured. We will always endure. Why should We give up such a loyal and well-beloved High Priest only to run the risk of him being killed again?”

 _Because I won’t let it happen again. Ever._ He blinked dry eyes, feeling them prickle with dust. His eyes darted to where Lord and Lady Death sat on Their thrones, desiccated fingers almost touching. Slowly, the words came to him. “Of all the gods, You know love best. My Lord...if My Lady were taken from You...”

“All existence would know My wrath until She was returned.” Mictlantecuhtli’s voice had all the finality of the grave, and Teomitl watched as His hand moved to cover His wife’s. “And you say this is why you are here, begging for Our priest’s life to be restored? For love?”

“Yes,” he whispered. “I never got to tell him.” It came out in a breath, barely audible over the breeze.

The gods shared another long look. Teomitl didn’t dare move. He willed his heart to beat quieter, lest it disturb them. The gulf in his chest howled.

Finally, Mictlantecuhtli spoke. “We will release him into your care.” Teomitl thought His skull face was attempting a smile. It was a terrible thing to see on a face that was mostly bone and dried skin. “But there will be a price for you.”

“I’ll pay it.” Here, at last, there was no room for doubt or hesitation. _Whatever You want of me. Anything. My heart? My body? My life? It will be Yours. Just let me walk with Acatl out of here, let me set him back in his body and tell him how I love him._

“Brave boy.” The ash rose, nearly blinding him; when it cleared, the little moth was fluttering gently in front of his face. “You may take Our High Priest’s soul, and settle it back in his living flesh, and it will be like he never died. But upon your death, though you may die in glorious battle, you will take his place here.”

He cupped his hands around Acatl’s soul, feeling its tiny feet alight on his fingers. His heart felt full to bursting. _He is here. He’s here. We did it._ “As you wish, My Lord—my Lady.”

Mictecacihuatl snorted, waving Her hand. “You have what you came for. Be off with you, feather of the Hummingbird.”

The quincunx shimmered into being under his feet, and then he was falling through ash again and back into the temple sanctum.

_Beat._

Between one heartbeat and the next, he was present in his own skin again. It felt too warm and too tight, breath rasping through his lungs, but he was kneeling by Acatl’s head and holding his soul in his hands.

“Did it—?“

“Teomitl!”

He ignored the outcry around him. All that mattered was opening his hands, letting the moth fly out to brush against Acatl’s lips and disappear in a brief, soundless burst of air. For an excruciating moment nothing happened, and despair threatened to drag him under. _Is there more? Have we failed after all?_

And then life flooded Acatl’s skin, and he took a slow, shallow breath.

Teomitl wanted to cheer. He wanted to sob. He wanted to curl up around Acatl and go to sleep for a month. He did none of those things. Acatl’s face was practically in his lap, filling him with so much tenderness he thought he might die of it; before he could even think to remember his audience, he reached down and set two fingers at the pulse in his throat, revelling in the strong and steady beat.

_Thank the gods. Thank you, Lord and Lady Death, for this gift of Acatl’s life._

Things started to move quickly after that. Acatl was borne on a stretcher to recuperate in the palace, where the She-Snake—whom Teomitl had decided, grudgingly, to let live for now—had arranged for a team of Patecatl’s priests to meet him. Teomitl wondered if they’d be any use, or if they’d just stand around making concerned noises; being brought back from the dead was surely not common enough to warrant a page in their codices. He supposed that if nothing else, they could do something about what promised to be some truly spectacular bruising on his throat. He’d wanted to go with him—surely he couldn’t be expected to leave Acatl _alone,_ no matter that Mihmatini refused to leave his side—but when he tried to stand up he almost fell over, and Neutemoc had to help him to his feet.

“Thank you,” he muttered, face burning.

Neutemoc squeezed his shoulder, a brotherly gesture he’d never gotten from his _own_ brothers. His eyes were suspiciously wet. “You brought my brother back. I should be thanking you.”

If he thought too hard about that, he might start crying. There hadn’t been nearly enough time for him to erase the memory of Acatl slumping to the ground from his mind. “I won’t accept it. Anyone would have done the same.”

Neutemoc gave him a dry look so reminiscent of Acatl that he felt his throat close up. Before he could do or say anything else emotional, he shrugged off his hand and left. Star demons or no, he needed to be out in the sunlight. He needed to remind himself that he was alive, that they’d won.

The sun fell across his shoulders like a warm blanket, and he soaked it in with his eyes closed for a long, blissful moment. Here, there were no star demons. Here, there was no yawning chasm of power in the Mexica Empire. Here, he didn’t need to worry about consequences. He could be free.

Then he opened his eyes and stared up at the blue sky. The _clear_ blue sky, with not a single errant star piercing through the fabric of the heavens. His mind went blank. _We don’t have a Revered Speaker. Nobody should be channeling the Southern Hummingbird’s power in the Fifth World right now. This shouldn’t be happening._

He blinked hard, rubbing his eyes, and took a second look. The sky remained clear. He squinted, trying to see if the tiny pale speck was a star or—no, it was just a cloud. The sky was still clear, and now his temples throbbed.

Footsteps behind him announced Quenami’s presence before the man spoke. “Well. Congratulations, my lord.”

He resisted the urge to whirl around and strangle the man with his bare hands. There’d be no point to it now that Acatl was alive. “Mn?” He didn’t mean to make it a question, but even for him Quenami was being obsequious.

Quenami chose his words with the air of a man picking his way through a field of obsidian knives. “Acatl has been restored to life thanks to you, and it...appears...that Huitzilopochtli has taken a liking to your bravery in walking into His enemy’s domain. Allow me to be the first to greet my new Revered Speaker-in-waiting.”

 _Oh._ He stared down at his hands, seeing for the first time the faint tracery of powerful magic glimmering over his skin. He swallowed roughly. _The Southern Hummingbird’s blessing. Is this what Mictecacihuatl meant?_ As he turned the idea over in his mind, his fists clenched. If the gods were choosing him for the office, then he would be worthy of it.

He would start by being honest. With himself, with Acatl, and with those less deserving.

“If you ever again address Acatl- _tzin_ with less than full respect, Quenami, I will cut out your tongue.”

& &

The first thing that greeted Acatl as he swam up from the depths of unconsciousness was pain. His throat felt like it had been squeezed shut; for a moment he couldn’t think why that should be, and then the memories began to filter in. The flower garland. The courtyard. The ahuizotls singing to him.

_Teomitl._

He stirred, registering as he did so that someone had placed him on not one but several thick reed mats and covered him with a light cotton blanket like an invalid. He supposed he was; the last thing he remembered was the garrote cutting off his breath. Swallowing brought a dry click and the realization that he was desperately thirsty. “Mngh…”

“My lady? He’s waking.”

“Oh, thank the _gods.”_ Mihmatini. She sounded close by; the small hand laid on his forehead was reassuringly cool. “Acatl, can you speak?”

“Grmngh.” He swallowed again, cracking one eye open. Mihmatini’s face swam into focus above him, pinched with worry. Her hair was in disarray, and the dark circles under her eyes looked bruised in the dim light. There was fresh blood beading at her earlobes. _I must be in terrible shape._ “Water...?”

Water was brought, mixed with fresh-tasting medicinal herbs. He tried to sit up and failed; it felt like his muscles had been replaced by solid stone. Mihmatini’s hand at his back molded him into a more or less upright position so that he could drain the cup offered by a slave he recognized as Oyahuasca, ignoring both women’s concerned glances until he was hydrated enough to speak without feeling like he was gargling knives. “What...what happened? Where’s Teomitl?” _The ahuizotls were singing. I know I heard them. Where they are, Teomitl wouldn’t be far behind._

Mihmatini shot a sharp look at Oyahuasca. “Fetch the Revered Speaker while I fill my brother in on what he’s missed.”

He heard the words, but they seemed to be slow in assembling themselves into a coherent sentence. It wasn’t until Oyahuasca rose and left at a pace that wasn’t quite a run that he managed to say anything. “Mihmatini.”

She took a deep breath, staring down at her hands. “Do you remember the courtyard? The—the flower garland?”

He nodded dully. It wasn’t likely he’d ever forget. His knees throbbed, a sense-memory of cold stone and naked fear. “There were ahuizotls.” And then there’d been nothing else. He’d blacked out, probably.

“Well.” She took another breath, hands clenching into fists. “The ahuizotls were too late. You—Teomitl arrived in time to see you die.”

 _No._ His chest felt suddenly too tight, his thumping heart the only thing he could focus on. As if in a dream, he looked down at his hands; if he engaged his priestly senses, he could see the veins and tendons wrapping around bare bones. Another twinge brought his attention to the familiar cold, dry emptiness of Mictlan sitting in his gut. “I...” He didn’t feel any different, but the faint grief-stricken waver in Mihmatini’s voice left no doubt that she was telling the truth. _I died. I died, and yet I am here._ He sucked in a slow breath, the smells of the sickroom and a distant kitchen filling his nostrils. Someone was roasting chilies, and it made his stomach growl lightly. _Alive._

Mihmatini went on. “He killed Tizoc on the spot. He would have killed Quenami, too, if that dog’s son hadn’t led the ritual to bring your soul back from Mictlan. After...after _that_ , apparently the Southern Hummingbird made it known in no uncertain terms who He was choosing to wield His powers in the Fifth World, so the rest of the council elected to instate Teomitl as Revered Speaker.” She swallowed. “You’ve...you’ve been unconscious for a week. You missed his coronation.”

It was too much. Mind spinning, he grabbed one thing out of the swarm of questions thronging his mind to focus on. “How...was I brought back? How am I alive?” _How was Lord Death convinced to release me?_

A faint smile crossed Mihmatini’s face. “You should ask Teomitl about that when he arrives. He’s been very worried about you, no matter how many of us tell him that you’re recovering well. If it wasn’t for his coronation, I really don’t think he’d ever leave your side.”

He felt heat suffuse his face. “I’m sure you’re exaggerating.”

She snorted and gently shoved at his shoulder, shaking her head. “I’m sure I’m not! He loves you more than he does me.”

He couldn’t possibly have heard that right. He sat in silence for a moment, willing the words to make sense. Mihmatini had to have said something else— _meant_ something else. When she didn’t follow up with any sort of clarification and he realized she was looking at him for a reaction, he found his voice cracking in shock. “He... _what?!”_

“You heard me.” And now she was unmistakably smiling. For the first time in his life, Acatl wanted a cup with something significantly stronger than water.

Someone was running down the hallway outside. It was all the warning he got before the entrance curtain was yanked aside so roughly that it nearly came off its hanging rod; the cacophony of bells that announced the intrusion nearly drowned out the cry of “Acatl-tzin!” that accompanied it. Teomitl stood in the doorway for a moment, relief plain on his face. Acatl couldn’t look away.

Mihmatini rose gracefully. The smile she turned on Teomitl had an edge to it. “I’ll leave you to talk.”

She left. For a long little while, all Acatl could do was stare at Teomitl. Absurdly, he thought _He looks the same._ The same lean, solidly muscled build, the same nose and eyes, the same little scar on one elbow where a training sword had caught him as a child. True, his cloak and sandals were rich turquoise and his earrings were jade and gold, but his face hadn’t changed. It was still open and guileless, every emotion writ clear. _He l_ _oves you,_ Mihmatini had said. Acatl thought he could believe it.

Slowly, carefully, Teomitl sank down next to his mat. He couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from Acatl’s face; for a moment Acatl thought he was going to reach for him, but he seemed to think better of it. “I...how are you feeling?”

 _How am I feeling, he asks._ He could almost laugh; under his skin, dry dust rustled like paper with the knowledge that he shouldn’t be here. The words were out before he could stop them, more acidic than he’d intended. “...I’ve just been _dead,_ Teomitl. How do you think?”

Teomitl averted his gaze; as he turned, Acatl saw blood at his ears. “It’s a valid concern!” He swallowed once, visibly, and added in a softer voice, “We weren’t sure when you’d wake.”

There was a tremor to the words Acatl really didn’t like, and Mihmatini’s words crossed his mind again. Part of him didn’t want to know. He was alive, wasn’t he? Let the details rest. But if Teomitl had done something... _ill-advised_ to bring him back, then it was his responsibility to help fix it. He took a deep breath. “I’m just glad to be able to wake at all. Mihmatini told me that Quenami provided the magic, but how…?”

Teomitl still wasn’t looking at him, but his voice was firm; his shoulders rolled as though he was preparing for a fight. “...Someone had to go into Mictlan. I volunteered.”

 _What._ The words crystallized in his mind, horror slicing like swords. _It’s one thing for me to go—I am Lord Death’s servant! But Teomitl, sworn to the Southern Hummingbird and Jade Skirt, walking through enemy territory—for_ me—

“Lord Death was...willing to release your soul to me.”

He forced himself to breathe. _Mictlan gives up nothing without a price. Mictlan gives up nothing without a price. For Teomitl to walk back to the Fifth World with my soul…_ With dread gripping his heart in eagle claws, he forced out, “What did He want in exchange?”

Silence. Teomitl closed his eyes on a long exhale.

“ _What did_ _H_ _e want, Teomitl?!”_

“Mine!” Teomitl’s eyes snapped open, filled with an anguished emotion Acatl couldn’t even begin to unravel. His fists clenched, white-knuckled, as he caught Acatl’s gaze and held it; he was stunned to see tears in his eyes. For all that, his voice held steady with barely a waver. “I offered Him my soul, and He accepted. When I die...I’ll go to Mictlan. And it will be _worth it,_ Acatl-tzin, do you understand?” He raised his voice right over the feeble noise that escaped Acatl’s lips. “It will! Because I _lied_ to Tizoc, you’re _mine_ , and I couldn’t let you die!”

Horror— _he did that for me, gave up all hope of the Sun’s Heaven for me_ —almost threatened to swamp him, but hard on its heels came a fierce joy. _Because I’m his. Because...Mihmatini was right. By the Duality, she was right._ The knot in his chest started to loosen, and he found he could breathe. “...You killed him for me.”

“I did.” It came out ragged, raw. Teomitl had to take a breath before continuing, “I saw you and—Tizoc tore my heart from my chest when he killed you, Acatl-tzin. I returned the favor.”

“ _...Teomitl.”_ It seemed to be the only word in his reeling mind. He realized he was leaning closer, that it would be so easy for him to close the distance between them, and only just stopped himself in time.

Teomitl swallowed convulsively, dropping his gaze. Even in the dim light afforded to them, it was easy to see him turn a dull, dark red. “I—“ His hand shot out, fingers wrapping around Acatl’s and squeezing tight. “Acatl-tzin. _Acatl.”_

He’d never heard his name like that before—soft and desperate, unspoken emotion ringing through it like bells. It made his heart skip a beat, and for a moment he could barely breathe. “Are you not—?” _The Revered Speaker,_ he wanted to say, _as far above me as the sun in the sky._ But the words lodged in his throat and stuck there; helpless, he gestured to Teomitl’s turquoise adornments with his free hand. The other one was still held firmly in Teomitl’s grasp; it was easy for him to tangle their fingers together. _Whether you are or not, I’m yours._

It must have been the right thing to do, because Teomitl was looking at him again. “Yes. But…” His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and Acatl’s focus followed it. “To you, I want to be Teomitl.”

Oh. _Oh._ Love pulsed through him like another heart, and Mictlan’s chill had never felt farther away. “And...” The words were out before he could call them back; maybe it was a stupid question, but he had to know. He had to be sure, before he did something he might regret. “Is that all you want from me?”

Teomitl’s thumb smoothed over his fingers, very nearly distracting him from his words. “No.”

Now he knew he wasn’t breathing. Teomitl’s hand on his was his greatest anchor to the earth. “Ngh?”

Teomitl smiled, brief and radiant, as his gaze drifted pointedly to Acatl’s mouth. “When you are well enough, I’m going to kiss you.”

It was a simple statement of fact—the sky is blue, Grandmother Earth is hungry, I am going to kiss you. Acatl took a moment to breathe, feeling the foundations of his world lift and resettle themselves to account for this new version of reality. His limbs still felt too heavy and his throat was a dull-edged sword of pain, but none of that mattered. Teomitl had brought him back to life, saved the Fifth World, _loved him._

He tilted his head and leaned in, the clearest invitation he could give. “...I’m well enough now.”

Teomitl closed the distance.

When he’d thought about what kissing Teomitl would be like—and he _had_ thought about it, in flashes late at night that left him flushed and flustered the next day—he’d imagined something rough and passionate, maybe a little clumsy in his eagerness. He’d imagined more teeth. He hadn’t expected soft, gentle lips pressed to his, coaxing his mouth open. _He loves me._ It was the easiest thing in the world to relax into it, letting Teomitl’s arm around him take his weight as he kissed back. From there it was only natural to pull him close in return.

Teomitl made a small, soft noise into his mouth when Acatl rested a hand at his waist. It almost sounded surprised, and he couldn’t help but smile. _Did you not think I wanted to touch you?_ Oh, but it was too difficult to kiss someone when you were smiling, and he had to pull away. It was the hardest thing he’d ever done in his life.

“Acatl.” Teomitl was smiling too; they bumped noses, and Acatl had to suppress a little bubble of laughter. “You don’t know how happy I am right now.”

“I think I can guess.” He ran his fingers lightly over Teomitl’s side— _too_ lightly, evidently, because it startled a squeaky, _adorable_ giggle out of him. _Oh gods, he’s ticklish._ Now there was no use suppressing his delight, nor the grin that threatened to split his face.

Teomitl’s eyes narrowed warily, but without any real heat. “Do _not._ I swear to the Duality, I’ll take back everything I just said.”

He decided to be merciful, smoothing his hand over the skin instead and watching the delicate little shiver that resulted. “You won’t.” He knew it as surely as he knew his own name. _Teomitl loves me. I love him in return. That will never change, not in this world._

“Mm.” Teomitl kissed him again, just as sweetly as the first time. “You’re right. Mictlan might have my soul, Acatl, but my heart is yours.”

He’d almost forgotten. He’d almost _forgotten._ He drew Teomitl in for another kiss, this one deeper; as hands found his hair, his own dug into Teomitl’s skin. After a second’s worth of surprise, Teomitl returned the fervor with a growl. There were the teeth he’d been wondering about, and he welcomed them. If he’d had the energy—if the Revered Speaker could be assured of _any_ privacy at all—he would have allowed himself to crave more. Since they couldn’t, he settled for catching Teomitl’s lower lip lightly between his teeth as he pulled away, just far enough to breathe, “Then I hope we die on the same day, in the same hour. I won’t let you walk through Mictlan alone.”

Teomitl’s smile was a soft, wonderful thing. “We’ll be the happiest shades in the underworld.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://notapaladin.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ship_to_hell/)


End file.
